


Manifest

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manifestation, otp feels meme, though there's no actual otp in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Alex is there for Scott after Scott manifests.





	Manifest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the OTP feels meme day two prompt: Red
> 
> This obviously isn't an OTP, but it's what came to mind at the prompt.

When Alex gets to Scott’s school Scott is in handcuffs and their mother, Katherine, is arguing with the police officer. Alex is more than ready to blow something up to create a distraction and then squirrel Scott away somewhere safe, but by the time he actually reaches Scott and their mom the officer is removing the handcuffs and Scott is being allowed to leave. He doesn’t say anything, just exchanges a glance with their mom, before getting back in his car and following them home.

“I don’t know what happened,” Scott said after they’d gotten him inside. His voice was choked with trying to hold back tears.

“Manifesting can happen like that,” Alex said, steering Scott towards the couch. “I manifested really suddenly too.” He left out the part where he’d almost killed someone, since, well, Scott had unintentionally hurt someone too. The kid was fine, but the point remained, Scott didn’t need to be told about how dangerous mutation can be.

“They said I hurt that kid, is he okay?”

“He’s fine,” Katherine said. “Banged up, but fine. He didn’t even need to go to the hospital.”

“Good.” He might have been an asshole, but Scott hadn’t actually wanted to hurt him. “I’m sorry.”

Alex rubbed Scott’s back gently. “It’s okay Scottie.”

Scott pulled away from Alex’s touch and Alex withdrew his hand. “I’m… I’m gonna go to my room. I’d like to be left alone.”

“Do you need help getting there?” Katherine asked.

Scott almost shook his head, before realizing that would probably be a good idea. “Yeah.”

“I’ll take him up, “ Alex said. “Mom, why don’t you get Scott something to wrap his eyes.”

 

“Did it hurt when you manifested?” Scott asked Alex a few days later, sitting up in his bedroom.

“I… really don’t remember,” Alex said. “If it did I wasn’t exactly paying attention to it.”

“Mine hurt,” Scott said quietly. “I’d had a headache all day and my eyes started hurting right before it happened. And it… it kind of still hurts.”

Alex frowned.“How does it hurt.”

“It’s like a pressure headache, like the kind I got right after my concussion,” Scott said.

“I’m no expert, but it could be your eye beams don’t seem to stop.”

“I wish they would.”

“I know,” Alex said. “I know you haven’t wanted to think about going back to school, but what if you were going somewhere else?”

“I’d still have to navigate blind,” Scott muttered.

“Not necessarily. I know a school in New York where you’ll be able to get help controlling and harnessing your mutation,” Alex said. “A friend of mine is a teacher there.”

“Is that the Xavier School that mom’s been talking about?” Scott asked.

Alex nodded, forgetting for a moment that Scott couldn’t see. “Yeah. I haven’t been up there since it first opened, but they helped me and I’m sure they’ll be able to help you.”

“I’ll think about it,” Scott said.


End file.
